


All Roads Lead To Sunnyhell

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Bad Decisions, Brazil, Break Up, Drunkenness, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-27
Updated: 2001-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Slowly, it all came back to him. Drusilla's betrayal and harsh words, the drinking binge, the death wish, and the trip into god-knows-where, accompanied by a further drinking binge. Oh yeah, and the all-consuming rage and pain that the drinking and dying was supposed to end.</i>
</p>
<p>The aftermath of Spike's argument with Drusilla in Brazil, as shown in the flashback in "Fool For Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead To Sunnyhell

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... sorry about the monkey. Response to BuffyAngelImprov #10 - flow, rave, blue, fall.  
> DISCLAIMER: All things Spike-y and BtVS-esque belong to Joss, The WB, and Fox, etc. So not mine, 'k?  
> SPOILERS: Just a little for S05E07: Fool For Love, and S03E08: Lovers' Walk.

_"You're all covered with her. I look at you... all I see is the Slayer."_

**South America, 1998**

Spike raged through the forest, lashing out at the trees and plants around him. The last empty liquor bottle lay shattered several hundred yards back. The sun was about to rise, he could feel it. He was in the middle of nowhere, with nowhere to shelter. He stopped, and fell to his knees, flinging his arms out wide.

"This'll show 'em.... Bitches!" he slurred, then collapsed flat on his face and passed out.

*****

Several hours later, with the sun high in the sky, Spike came to.

"Ohhhh, my head..." he groaned, clutching it. Gradually, he became aware that he was laying on the ground. Unfamiliar ground. "And where the fuck am I?" He prised his eyes open and rolled over. Trees. Daylight. His right leg steaming slightly from where it'd been laying in a pool of dim light. Slowly, it all came back to him. Drusilla's betrayal and harsh words, the drinking binge, the death wish, and the trip into god-knows-where, accompanied by a further drinking binge. Oh yeah, and the all-consuming rage and pain that the drinking and dying was supposed to end. With a vicious snarl, Spike leapt up and attacked the nearest tree, bloodying his fists with the effort.

"Fucking bastard rainforest! Fucking piece of fucking tree _fucking_ scum!" he screamed, shattering the quiet, and causing a nearby flock of brightly coloured small birds to fly up in alarm. Spike sank to the floor again, having sated some of his anger. Hopelessly, he extended his bare hand into the patch of subdued sunlight that was all that filtered through the thick canopy above. Nothing happened. Spike swore comprehensively, and hauled himself upright to stand full in the middle of it. After about ten minutes he began to feel a slight tingling sensation, and one or two tiny plumes of steam drifted off him.

"Oh hell, this is never gonna work." He flopped to the ground again, laying on his back out of the light. Despair washed over him, and he patted down his pockets, hoping for a hip flask or pack of fags hidden somewhere. No joy. "Why," he demanded of the forest in general, "why can nothing ever go right for me lately? I have to literally sit and watch Angelus steal my woman, and when I do fight to get her back, she doesn't like it cos I ganged up with the Slayer. And _now_ I can't even end my miserable excuse for an unlife without Fucking. It. Up!" His voice rose to a roar with the last words, disturbing the wildlife again. Spike sank back into gloomy silence as he stared up at the leafy treetops. Eventually, he dragged himself upright, picked a random direction, and began to walk. "Still dunno where the hell I am," he muttered, "but at least I'm going somewhere."

*****

An hour or two later, he was stood on the edge of a clearing. A bright, sunny clearing. And he tried to remember just what the point of killing himself had been, again. "Aw, bollocks." he muttered. "Gotta stay off that Tequila in future." Just then, an inquisitive monkey swung down right in front of his face, chattering at him. Spike grinned ferally back, and swiftly grabbed the creature by the neck, crushing its windpipe, then sank his fangs into it's lifeless throat. Moments later, he dropped the small carcass to the ground and wiped his mouth, ignoring the shrieks of his meal's 'family' in the trees. "Well, that wasn't a culinary experience I'd want to repeat." he remarked "But hangovers give me the munchies. Let's find me some people to eat." He cast one last glance up at the bright, impossibly blue sky, and slid back into the shadows.

*****

When darkness fell, he was still walking. But the trees were thinning, and his preternatural hearing had picked up the sound of running water an hour back. Sure enough, before long he emerged onto a dusty road beside a ravine with a swiftly flowing river at it's base. The sound of an approaching vehicle made him grin widely, and he flagged down the battered truck that came into view.

The driver leaned out the window as he pulled over, and got the shock of his life when he saw Spike's demonic face. Before he'd had time to actually react, Spike had wrenched the door open, dragged the man out, and slammed him across the bonnet. The driver gibbered in terror, then nodded his head wildly when Spike asked if he knew the hotel-bar where he and Dru had been staying. As soon as he informed Spike that it was just up the river a little way, the vampire returned to his human features. The driver relaxed a little and began to edge away.

"Wait!" Spike said, suddenly vamping out again, and dragging the man back towards him. "I almost forgot - I'm hungry."

*****

A short while later, the truck skidded to a halt outside the hotel-bar, and Spike jumped out. When he got to their room, he entered calling Dru's name. Seeing it deserted, he at first assumed she was out hunting, but then he took in just how empty the room was. Frantically, he ran back to the bar room, and grabbed the nearest arm of the Granoch demon who ran the place.

"Where is she, José?" he demanded.

The demon looked down at him, not needing to ask who. "She's gone, Spike. Left with Arnie, last night."

"The Chaos Demon?! The sodding pig-ugly Chaos Demon?? How could she? Why didn't you stop her?"

José put another of his arms round Spike's shoulders and tried to guide him to a bar stool. "Calm down," he began, but Spike pulled away with a snarl and threw himself out of the door.

For the second night in a row, Spike staggered blindly forward, but this time with no booze to numb the pain. He realised he'd crashed into a wooden railing, and collapsed against it to find himself looking down into the waterfall that was the reason Drusilla had insisted on staying here. Briefly, he considered throwing himself over the railing and into the roaring torrent, reasoning that the water couldn't feel any more icy than the blood in his veins. It hurt so much - Dru had left him. She had actually gone and _left_ him. And all because of that stupid bitch Slayer. He'd never given a thought to the vapid little cow since they'd left California, he swore he hadn't. Dru was the one who was always raving on about her!

He became aware that José was standing nearby, proffering a bottle with his longest arm. Spike snatched it, and downed half in one go, turning his bleak gaze to the star-filled sky. He snarled wordlessly up at it. Dru was out there, under it somewhere. He'd show her. He'd show her how covered with the Slayer he was! He'd go back to Sunnydale, kill the little tart, and bathe in her blood! 'Would that be covered enough, Dru?' he yelled in his head 'Would that be enough for you?'

He took another swig from the bottle. Yeah, he would, he'd do that. Just as soon as he'd had a few more drinks...

END


End file.
